Rootmars
Rootmars is the leader of the Martians and the mastermind behind the alien invasion in Metal Slug 2. He is also the primary antagonist in Metal Slug 3. Story Metal Slug 2 Rootmars plotted the invasion of the Earth. The Martians backed up the Rebel Army with technology and resources to fight against the Regular Army. However, the Rebels were merely a tool to them, and the Martians were planning on allowing the Rebels and the Regular Army to weaken each other, then use this as an advantage to conquer the world. Metal Slug 3 After the Martians failed in their last attempt, they took on a new approach: abducting General Morden and sending a martian disguised as him to lead the Rebels and start a new coup d'etat, causing numerous supernatural phenomena throughout the world. As the martians were unmasked, they kidnapped one of the Regular Army commandos and immediately made their escape, but they were followed by the rebels and the Regular Army. Their ship Rugname was invaded and Rootmars, who was controlling the ship using his brainpower, was put out of commission, thus triggering the self destruction of the ship. As the heroes made their escape from the self-destructing ship, Rootmars made a last attempt to kill them, but was ultimately defeated and he sank to the bottom of the sea. Metal Slug 6 As Rootmars was sleeping in his watery grave, the Martians were left defenseless against their natural predators, the Venusians, who took the opportunity and came to Earth to destroy the world. With the help of the Rebel Army, the Martians rescued Rootmars and after some misunderstanding, allied themselves with the Regular Army to counter the Venusians. If the player rides Rootmars in the 4th mission, then he — instead of Morden — will appear to rescue the players at the end of the final mission. Metal Slug 7 Unknown Personality Rootmars, also known as "The Motherbrain of Marspeople", has never been shown with any kind of distinct "personality", but it is said that its desire is to take over the Earth and vanquish everything, including the PF Squad, Special Ops Squad S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S and Morden's Army. The Encounter with the Venusians shows that Rootmars is rational enough to be willing to co-operate with a former enemy if a greater threat presesnts itself. This also suggests a dedication toward his own people's welfare. Design In Metal Slug 3, during the Final Mission at the Mars People Mothership, his first form appears to be a big Martian, complete with tentacles, connected to the ship's core via large cables into his brain. He has several stitches running from his "chin" to the ring of cables, intended to mark some sort of surgery-like procedure when the cables were attached to his brain. At the end of the game's final mission, he again appears as the mothership self-destructs, this time having a pair of large clawed arms (instead of tentacles) and a mouth that can spit acid. His weak spot is still his brain, this time without the dome-like helmet it had attached in his first form. In Metal Slug 6, at the end of Mission 2, Morden explains to Marco and his team what happened several weeks ago. In the flashback, at the bottom of the screen (below Morden and his tank), Rootmars' brain is shown, having been recovered from the depths of the ocean. In Mission 4, near the end of the first area, if the players head below on the highway, the laugh of Rootmars cackles and he grabs them, with him taking the role of a Slug (the upper road lets the players use the Slug Flyer). He has a Slug Vulcan and Brainwave Deconstructor (usable via the Bomb/Cannon Button), but doesn't offer protection to the players. To avoid damage during the ride, the players are required to press up and down on the D-pad, which changes the position of Rootmars' arms. Graphically, Rootmars has his helmet back in Metal Slug 6, and he no longer presents any stitches on his face. Category:Aliens